riariti_jufandomcom-20200214-history
Amelia Balphazor
'''Amelia Balphazor '''is a minor character in APOCA Origins. She makes a short appearance towards the end with the professor. Backstory (Backstory provided by Mitsuo's flashback episode of hiring Amelia)This is from the episode where Mitsuo has a flashback of Amelia When Amelia was a child, she always admired models and actresses, wishing to become one herself. She began to dress fancy and "cool" for all events, even going grocerry shopping or cheap restaurants. But once she turned sixteen, she began taking an interest in the field of science. She went on to college, majoring in marine biology, and ended up as Mitsuo's assistant working for RL Reflux, despite wanting to study underwater life. She is now going college and majoring in business and biology. She states that even now, she still wants to become a marine biologist eventually, and hopes that with the Professor's guidance and a few more years in college, she could achieve her ultimate goal. Appearance Amelia has curly blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and pale skin described to have "soft rosy cheeks"This is from a scene where Akuma is explaining to Mitsuo about the candidates for hire during the search for the perfect assistant for Mitsuo. She usually keep her blonde hair down, but puts it up while working, as seen in at the end of APOCA Origins. At the end of APOCA Origins, she is seen with the professor wearing her nametag around her neck on a landyard, a pale red-pink button down tee and a grey jacket, black pants, and white sandals. She is also holding a tablet and wearing a silver watch. Her hair is also tied in ponytail with a white ribbon. In her cameo appearance in Project Stigma, she is seen wearing a black with white polka dots button down tee, a green skirt, and black shoes. Her nametag is clipped onto the pocket of her shirt. In Mitsuo's flashback, Amelia is wearing a plain yellow silk shirt, a white labcoat, black leggings, and shoes. She is admiring the fish and coral in the fish tank in Mitsuo's office. Personality Amelia has a cheerful, bubbly persona that brightens the days of those around her. She is also very helpful, considerate, and focused. She has a clear goal in mind, and works her hardest to achieve it. Perhaps, this is why the Professor hired her as his assistantThis is from the episode where Mitsuo has a flashback of Amelia. When angered, Amelia lashes out on those around her for even the littlest of noises and sits, glaring at everyone, silently ranting in her mind. Relations Mitsuo Itorohorashi Mitsuo is her boss. He hired her because of her winning personality, intellect, and interest in learning more in the field of science. Mitsuo also made her his trainee, since he was one of the most skillful scientists and chemists in the world, he hoped teach her more about marine biology. Amelia respects Mitsuo very much, and not just for his higher rank in society, but also for all kindness and helpfulness he showed her in her years of working as his assistant. Akura Despite Akura being artificial intelligence, Amelia considers her as a friend. Since Akura was one of two of the Professor's robotic assistants, Amelia and Akura ran into each other quite often.